I'm Loved But I Want To Fall In Love
by MermaidOfTheSea123
Summary: I need him back in my life. I need him back with me. He's the only one that can turn me into someone that is strong enough to be on on my own, but human enough to need someone. I need my brother. Maybe I'll even find love somewhere along the way.. (Story starts off slow, but picks up. I'm sorry, my summary is not amazing, but I would love if it was given a chance )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Keep in mind this is my all time favorite Anime ever! [Remembering I'm new to the Anime/Manga world] It is really amazing and I absolutely fell in love with all the wonderful characters! Please Enjoy! Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! I only own my OC's.**

 **Chapter 1: Help from Haruhi**

"Wow". That's all I could say, think, or even remember how I felt about this place. It was huge! Buildings up to three stories high, and even gates around the entire premises. There were limousines pulling up to the main entrance, which I must say shocked me. I didn't know such important people went here. What should I expect though? This place is a prep school, for prep kids, aka rich kids.

I'm pretty sure that these rich kids aren't rich from winning the lottery though. From what I've seen so far, each student has a family crest either on their uniform, or on their bags. Definitely not into lucky numbers.

I like though how much conformity there is here. It's almost like a little communist community. Every girl has a pastel yellow dress, along with a black bow around their necks. It makes everything look orderly and sophisticated. Not only are the girls matching, but so are the boys! They wear a lovely shade of blue as their uniforms. The guys wear suits, making them look even cuter than normal in my opinion.

Anyways, I walked through the large halls. The marble ground was so shiny that I could see my own reflection! So amazing! I saw also huge chandeliers that lit up these hallways above my head. Each one a stunning cluster of sparkling crystals!

Turning to my left, on the way to the main office, I was so busy looking at the scenery that I ran right into a student!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I squeaked, looking down as my face burned red with embarrassment. I clutched my bag tight to my chest, staring at my black shoes. All I heard was a chuckle.

"It's alright," the voice said, "don't worry about it." I looked up, partially relieved to see a young guy about the same height as me. He has big brown eyes, and short brown hair. His voice too was just as nice, almost feminine in my opinion.

I shook my head, to shake myself back to reality. It probably looked like I was staring.

"No, I should've really been paying more attention. I was just so awe struck by the wonderful decor of this place.." I said.

"That's exactly what I thought the first time I got here. It is pretty amazing I have to say." He looked around and then smiled at me, "Hey, are you new by any chance?"

I blushed guiltily, "Is it that obvious?" I said, half thinking how stupid I must look to him.

"If you would like, I could help you..." He looked down at the piece of paper I was also holding, that had all my classes on it.

I smiled, happy that there was at least one nice rich kid here. "Sure!" I said, handing him the paper. "I know I came in a little late, I was picking up my uniform, and then getting my locker and schedule, so from what I know, I'm supposed to be in my 3rd class.."

The boy nodded. "Yeah.." he said, "You're gonna want to be in room 85... It's this way."

He handed me the paper back and began walking back the way I came, which mace me feel even stupider. I started to follow him.

"So, you're new, what's your name?" he asked kindly.

My name... should I really tell him? What if he recognizes me? What if he realizes who I am and wants to be friend with me just for my money and standing? Do I really want to risk that this soon?

Before I could decide, he looked back at me and smiled, "My names Haruhi Fujioka!" He said, "I'm a first year too.."

I looked up at him, "Haruhi?.. " I paused.

He stopped and turned to face me, "Yeah.. something wrong?"

I shook my head and covered my mouth to hide my smile.

"Haruhi.. Fujioka.. you're a girl.".

She just looked at me kinda dumbfounded. "Yeah.."She said, "Not that I care that you know, but I'm more concerned into how you know? Everyone else here thinks I'm a guy.. and you managed to figure it out... " she paused, "Just by knowing my name?"

I giggled. "Haruhi? It's me! Ayaka! Remember? From middle school?"

She looked at me blankly, and then I could tell it clicked.

"Oh yeah!" She said and then giggled too. "Right.. I'm sorry, I lost contact with you when you went off to France after graduation.." She giggled again. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you!"

I smiled and giggled again. "No no.. It's fine.. I should've called you.. I was just so busy.. My dad had me flying all over Europe, so it was kind of a miracle if I stayed in one place for a long enough period of time to get together or contact my friends."

We both smiled thinking of times before I left. How we would hang out, laugh, and just be friends together. It was fun, and it wasn't something I realized I missed until now.

"So.. not to be totally rude or anything.. but how on earth did you get into a school like this Haruhi?!" She smiled.

"Honestly.. a scholarship.. I had such great grades that they said they would accept me as an honor student. Pretty amazing.." She laughed.

My eyes widened, "yeah that's great! I'm so happy for you.." We both smiled and then she turned and kept walking to the class I was supposed to be in. I was happy now, knowing I wouldn't be totally alone.

I have my brother here.. and now Haruhi!

 **A/N: Please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Keep in mind I appreciate your comments ^_^**

 **Chapter 2: Flustered**

I stood there. Like an idiot of course, in front of this room of new students, new people that I had never met, let alone seen in my entire life. Yet, I knew they were just as important as me and I needed to remember that how I acted in this room of people, would determine my reputation as a student at Ouran Academy.

I swallowed, "H-Hello.." I waved slightly with the hand that was least sweaty. I then swallowed again. "My name is.. Ayaka... and I come from Europe.. I'm also a first year.." My face turned more red with each word that vomited out of my mouth.

"Thank you.. you may have a seat in the back row next to the window dear." The teacher smiled politely before adjusting her glasses and taking her place back in front of the classroom.

I hurried to my seat and sat down, pulling out my notebook and my favorite ink pen that I used on all my musical projects. I was a musician, not the kind that played music as much as writing it though. Music was something that made me feel happy. I enjoyed any type of music actually, especially symphony. It was my most favorite. I was constantly playing the harp and learning how each sound was a different word that when put together, told a beautiful story.

It was something I loved, something that he and I both loved. It was something that brought us together all the time.

We were finally released from out final classes and I pulled out my phone to call Haruhi. We made plans to get together after school and I wanted to make sure I was in the right place to meet her. Students flocked out of the buildings. Some were together in cliques, while others cruised the halls as loners. I always appreciated those types of people. The type of people that weren't afraid to be alone, but instead made it look like it was cool to be.

"Hello?" I heard her voice in my ear, almost forgetting I was on the phone.

"Oh! Haruhi! Hi! Um.." I looked around. "I'm next to a big window.." She laughed on the other end.

"There's lots of windows in the school you know.."

I sighed. "Right.. okay.. where are you then?" I smiled at the thought of how easy it is for such a little me to get lost. She paused.

"I'm actually with my club members right now.. Um-" I cut her off. "You're in a club!?" I said, really excitedly.

"Yaaa..." She replied.

"Can I please, please, please come! I really want to see! I've never been in a club before!" I was practically jumping up and down in the hallway, which now was empty.

She kind of hesitated before finally agreeing. "Sure.." she replied, "I guess it couldn't hurt.." She then mumbled something that I couldn't totally understand, but I'm sure it wasn't really important anyways.

"Okay awesome! Where should I meet you?" "I'll come to you okay? Just don't move.. you might get lost again and then I'd never find you."

I giggled. "Mmk.. I will wait right outside room 107.."

"Okay." With that she hung up and I put my phone back in my bag. I walked over to the large window and looked down at the courtyard. Numerous limousines were lined up to pick up possible future CEO's, or maybe even royalty.

I let my imagination wander the more students I watched. I saw fountains, and many cherry blossom trees to. Just by looking at everything, I could tell this was gonna be a great year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter last time.. I was kinds blocked but I think I know what to write now! ^_^ Feel free to comment and know that I appreciate views!**

 **Chapter Three: Meeting the Host Club**

"Okay," Haruhi looked at me as we walked closer and closer toward the doors she said belonged to her club meeting room. "Here we are.." She touched the brass handle and gently turned it so that the door began to open. I was secretly squealing.

How could I not? The last thing that happened to me that was this exciting, was meeting Haruhi again, and now the day is just going to get better with potential new friends. I was dying inside as well as the outside, feeling myself smiling so much my cheeks hurt.

The door opened all the way, and shortly after, rose petals flocked in and I saw a blinding light that I used my forearm to cover up. Once the light died down, I heard many male voices. "Welcome Guest!" I smiled and saw six silhouettes.

Not long after, I felt my hand being taken, and then two fingers lift my chin. I came face to face with a handsome blonde. His sparkling amethyst eyes resembling greatly mine. We made eye contact, and then all I felt were strong arms wrapped around me. His warm breathe fell down my neck, and his soft blonde hair tickled under my ear. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around him as well and closed my eyes. I felt him hold me close. The closeness I had missed and longed for, for so many years.

Tamaki.

He pulled away and held me in his warm grasp before looking deep at me. I saw his eyes water as my vision began to blur from tears as well. My heart has been racing, and my knees were shaking.

All he did was whisper and smile. "It's you." He said softly. "You're really here."

A small blonde boy came running over holding a plushy pink rabbit. He looked at Tamaki and then at me. "Tama-chan..who is this girl?" He said sweetly. I giggled just as sweetly and Tamaki looked at me and took both my hands in his. He dropped one of my hands and turned to face 5 other guys, and Haruhi. I blushed, realizing that there were five super hot guys in front of me. Next, I heard Tamaki speak.

"This gentlemen.. is my sister, Ayaka Suoh." Everyone's mouth fell open, except for a boy wearing glasses. He simply pushed them up on his face and walked toward us. I held my brother's hand tightly as he came closer.

He had dark hair, and was fairly tall. He was handsome, but something about him intimidated me. I didn't know this boy, but I got the feeling he knew about me. He spoke, "Ahh yes.. the famous Ayaka Suoh.. I should've known it was you. Granted Tamaki didn't give me much time to see your face." He looked me over and I blushed lightly. Tamaki then spoke.

"Kyoya.. don't scare her.." he looked at me again, "The poor thing looks like she just saw a ghost."

"More like the Shadow King.." An orange-haired boy said. He had golden eyes and I thought I was crazy when I saw doubles. The two (brothers I assumed) walked toward me as well. Then the other orange-haired boy spoke. "Yeah, what's really the difference. Both are creepy and kind of strange." They both snickered and Kyoya just rolled his eyes.

The little blonde boy spoke again. "So... this is your younger sister Tama-chan?"

"That's right Honey-Sempai.." Tamaki replied. He let go of my hand and picked up my bag for me. He looked down again at me, and smiled a handsome smile. "And I missed her very much".

Tamaki then walked over to a bench and set my bag down. He then came walking back to my rescue as five guys were surrounding me. Haruhi was of course nowhere to be seen in this time of distress.

I felt hands grabbing my hair, fingers raising my chin, and my arms being held out and examined in all directions. I heard things like, "No way she's Boss's sis.." and "look at her hair.. so soft.." not to mention, "at least she's not as flat as Haruhi.." Which made me blush madly!

Finally my brother came to my rescue and swiftly pulled me from the cluster of guys.

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen.. have no fear, I've just canceled all guests scheduled for today so we can take this priceless time.." He held my small hand in his larger one, "to get to know your King's little Princess."

I smiled widely, remembering how much I adored that nickname. "Little Princess", it reminded me of when I was young, and how we would play together while Dad was on business trips. My big brother was my hero. Not only that, but he was my only friend, until I met Haruhi five years after he left. I missed him when he moved here. Yet, I knew it was most likely for a good cause. Tamaki wasn't one to let someone he cared about down. I loved him, and I knew he loved me so much too.

I snapped back to reality when I saw fingers belonging to one of the twins, snapping in front of me. I shook my head and dropped my brothers hand, following the group to a round table across the large room. I took the chair next to Tamaki, and Haruhi took the one next to me. I was smiling and I couldn't stop. I was so happy, and I knew I hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Everyone else took their seats and my brother cleared his throat. "Now then men, let us begin with introductions." He turned to me. "Anyone you know from any classes?"

I put my finger to my chin. "Well.. I know Haruhi. I have known her since sixth grade.. before I moved back to Europe for the summer." Tamaki smiled and said, "That's great.. I'm happy you have a friend like her.. she's very nice isn't she?" I smiled happily back before one of the twins butt in.

"Hold up.. so you knew Haruhi before Boss did?" Both twins started laughing and Tamaki gave them a death glare. I could tell he was mad.

"Ayaka.. these are the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru and Kaoru.." He rolled his eyes and threw his blonde locks out of his face, turning his nose up at the two.

I just smiled sweetly. "Hello!" I waved cutely. "Nice to meet you boys." I then blew both of them a kiss which might I say, made both of them turn bright red. It was rather fun to watch them try to act cool through it too. I giggled at that.

Tamaki smiled at my actions, knowing the kind of character I was. He continued. "The 'Shadow King', so to say over there, is Kyoya Ootori. He's been my best friend since middle school. He actually is the co-founder of this club." Tamaki smiled at his friend and it made me happy to see him have such a close friend.

We went around the table, and I was happy to also meet Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. Mori seems a bit intimidating as well.. but according to Haruhi, he also is super sweet.

After we had tea, I smiled at my brother. "Tamaki.." he set his cup down and smiled back at me. "Yes Little Princess?" "What exactly is the host club?" I heard the twins groan and in unison, said, "Here we go again.. he says this every time someone asks.." I glared at them, silently telling them to shut-up.

Tamaki cleared his throat, stood up, and took on an announcer-like role saying, "Those with the wherewithal- first, in social standing, and second, in money- spend their time here, at the private Ouran Academy. As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands. It's the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich." He then adjusted his tie and sat back down, sipping more on his cup of tea.

I lightly clapped my hands and smiled at his performance. "Wow! How long has this been going on?"

Kyoya chimed in now. "So far.. only two years." He adjusted his glasses again, allowing the light from the chandelier to cover his eyes with glare. "Tamaki is a second-year student now.. and technically started it last year. But the club hasn't officially kicked off until this year, when the Hitachiin brothers joined." I nodded then turned to the said brothers.

"So.. you two are.. first-years?" I placed my hands in my lap.

The both looked at each other, then smiled. "Yup." They replied in unison.

I nodded again, wondering if I was in any of their classes. It would be kinda cool to have more friends, even if they are a bit annoying. I smiled at that thought, and blushed, realizing that the Hitachiin brothers, weren't ugly.

I looked around the table again and started thinking. I met more people, meaning possible new friends. Which would be good for me. After all, I'm not one of those strong, lonely types I admire so much.

 **A/N: OKAY! I need you guys to please tell me who Ayaka should be with {Love-Interest} I literally can't decide. It is soo hard for me! So, unless someone says otherwise, I am gonna go with my gut. Remember to leave comments and constructive criticism. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: While I still have sometime to decide Ayaka's love-interest, I am concerned about what you guys are thinking. Please let me know ^_^**

 **Chapter 4: Coming Home**

The limousine finally rolled around to the front doors. Tamaki and I were both standing on the front step holding hands. I had missed him dearly and was thrilled to finally see him again. I knew that he missed me too, but I was still unclear as to why he left in the first place. I was stuck in Europe all by myself with Grandma. All by myself. Alone. Without him. My brother.

It is cool to see that he runs this awesome club. Along with the Shadow King of course. But, in my opinion, my brother is way cooler than him. I smiled at the thought.

Tamaki tugged on my hand and we walked down the steps. We both were smiling and out eyes were both puffy from crying. I forgot how sensitive and kind he was. I also forgot how much I liked having a big brother like that.

He took my bag and handed it to the driver who was holding the door open. The driver took both our bags, and placed them in the trunk of the long black car. I stepped inside and smoothed out my skirt, not once letting go of my brothers hand. It had been too long since I'd seen him, and I wasn't about to let him go again.

We sat side by side in the car and Tamaki pointed out different things he appreciated as we kept driving. "That's the town park. It's a cool place to walk when you wanna clear your head. Oh! And if you follow that road there, it will take you to the commoner town, where Haruhi and her dad live."

I nodded and looked down. I remembered how long I had to hide, how long I lived life as a commoner.

I'm sure Tamaki didn't know about everything I went through.. but I knew for sure, now I had the chance to tell him.

Not long after, we rolled into the long driveway that led to our home. Father was already gone again, leaving Tamaki and I to eat dinner alone. I didn't mind, this gave me time to unpack and resettle without worrying about putting on a fake smile for my dad.

Truth be told, I was sad. I was also mad and confused. I wasn't sure how I was gonna explain my feeling without my brother feeling like he needed to take them on for me. He does that a lot. I've noticed that. He takes other people's problems and makes them his own. It slowly eats at him until he's solved it, yet, in the process.. it breaks him. It's not healthy, but it's who he is. And I wouldn't dare try to change that.

My many suitcases were stacked nicely next to my bed. I skipped over to them, still happy to finally be walking in my own room again. Father had asked beforehand to have it redesigned for me. It was no longer the sunshine lemonade color I left it. Which thrilled me. I hated how my room matched my hair. I liked now how it was more modern. It was colored with white, gray, and a popping Caribbean blue. It was gorgeous. It was home.

Before I could even touch a zipper, I heard a knock at the door, I looked down, "Crap." I thought. I was already in my silk robe and my hair was dripping wet. I quickly pulled it up in a messy bun and ran to the door, tripping on air and falling to the marble ground. I groaned in pain as the door opened slightly and a purple-eyes blonde poked through. "Ayaka?"

I didn't move cause I was so embarrassed. "Yes.." I mumbled on the floor. I heard him try not to laugh as he reached down to pick me up. He himself had wet hair and was in pajama pants and a white tee. He grabbed me gently by the arms and I stood up holding my head. "Ahh.." I whispered in pain. He pushed a stray hair out of my face and we both laughed at my stupidity.

"Gosh are you alright?" I nodded. He smiled, "Good, I just got you back, I don't wanna lose you already." He walked over to all my bags and I watched him as he crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"What?" I said in confusion. He turned to me. "I can't believe the servants haven't unpacked theses for you.." He shook his head in disappointment and walked past me back to the door. There, he pushed a small white button, and a bell rang. Within seconds, two servants dressed in traditional black maid uniforms came to the door. In unison they chimed, "Yes Master Tamaki." He put his head down and pointed to the pile of bags in disappointment.

They both gasped and ran over to the bags. "I didn't know we had servants.." I watched in awe as the organized and put things in their proper places. My brother just laughed slightly. "Yeah.. Dad made sure he hired some, so that I wouldn't feel responsible for keeping everything clean." He looked around. "I mean.. this place is too big for even just you, Dad, and I.." He sighed. "So.. the maids help."

I was still watching the diligent servants as they worked quicker and quicker, as if on a time limit. Tamaki cleared his throat. "Anyways, finished getting ready. I've asked the chef to prepare you're favorite.. well.. you're favorite from the last time I was with you" He smiled sweetly and then left me to continue changing.

"Now.." I smiled, "What to wear..?"

 **A/N: Leave comments ^_^ and tnx for reading guys ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Comment Please! And Enjoy! Remember I don't own anything that is related to OHSHC!**

 **Chapter 5: Dinner**

Dinner was fantastic! It was actually my favorite. Tamaki knew me better than I took him for. He had Chef Wen make Chicken and Beef Stir-fry. It had all my favorite vegetables even some fruits! All served over noodles and rice. I loved it so much I pigged out and ate 3 bowls.

"You need room for dessert you know Princess." My brother mocked me as I took my last bite of the delicious meal. I just kinda scowled at him, making him go back to his own bowl shyly.

I pushed my bowl away a little distance, and looked toward the kitchen then back at Tamaki. "So," I said, "something about dessert?" I smiled happily as he closed his eyes and laughed to himself. He then adopted an accent and posture that made him look and sound like an uptight royal.

"Ah yes ma' lady! How lovely of you to stay! What would you like for to satisfy you're sugar desires?" He pointed his chopsticks in the air and waved them around like a scepter, "I hereby decree that the Suoh family siblings shall dine like royalty on this very night!"

I couldn't help but giggle at my brothers funny actions. He made me laugh all the time when we were kids, and it was my turn now to play along. I sat up straight and also picked up my chopsticks as a scepter.

"Why, what a fine idea my kind sir! How I do enjoy your fair company!" I smiled and tried not to break character, continuing to speak in a rather preppy tone. "I suggest we enjoy a delightful chocolate mousse! Don't you agree brother dearest?"

"Yes! What a grand idea my Little Princess-" He stopped and cleared his throat, "I mean, my fine lady." It was then that we both set our chopsticks down after laughing together. Chocolate Mousse was a great treat. I loved how light and creamy it was. Not only that, but I knew also that it would taste wonderful with the strawberry's Tamaki asked to be served as well.

This dinner was going smoother than I thought.

I yawned and rubbed my stuffed tummy. I licked my lips and smiled. "That was delicious!" My brother nodded. "Yeah.. I agree."

He stood from his chair, leaving his dishes to be tended to, and I did the same, following him now to the grand room. There was a fireplace that kept the large room warm, and a fancy couch, love seat, and two recliners, all facing an equally impressive flat screen.

Tamaki sat on one the leather couch, and folded his legs. He reached for the remote, then motioned for me to join him. I smoothed my nightdress once I sat down.

We were going to watch television, yet, I could tell something was weighing on my brother's heavy mind. "Tamaki...?" I said. He looked at me and replied with a noise meaning "What?". I swallowed and bravely asked what was troubling him. He just cleared his throat then sighed, setting the remote back down on the glass coffee table in front of us.

"Ayaka.." He looked down, and I waited patiently, knowing it not be best for me to push him. Finally, he started. "I am just confused.. I don't understand how you got here.. why you are here.. and more.. why Dad didn't tell me..". It was my turn to reply, but instead I kept silent, knowing my answer would break his heart as much it did mine. He looked up at me, and I felt so small.

"Tamaki.." I replied. "I..I mean.. I.. I guess I just missed you. I haven't seen you in over eight years. What with you running back and forth from Japan to France. I haven't been able to see you." I adjusted my way of sitting to be more comfortable, drawing my knees to my chest. "Dad wanted mt to stay with Mom.. and he wanted you to go with Grandma.. you know, to pursue his goal of you being Chairman of Ouran.." I was trying hard not to cry, reminding myself of the real reason I had come. "Maybe.. I just needed a break from everything happening.. to see you again." I looked away from him, but could still feel his stare.

He was worried. I knew.

He touched my arm and I looked up at him again. My eyes on the brink of releasing tears. He could tell something else was wrong. Yet, he simply just tugged on my arm. I unfolded and crawled over to his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He stoked my hair and spoke softly.

"I missed you too.. my Little Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I would like anyone who is reading, to please be sure and leave a review including who they think Ayaka should be shipped with. I am on the fence about a certain host, but I would just like to know your guy's feedback! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy ^_^**

 **Chapter 6: To School**

I woke up with the sun hitting me right in the face, birds were singing, and the day just seemed to want me to be happy. And.. I was! Today, Tamaki was going to show me a day in the life of a host. He said that I would be able to sit in among the days' guests, and watch to see how things operated in their club. I was so excited, all I wanted was for the school day to end so I could rush over to that music room!

The servants came in just as I was brushing my long blonde locks. I noticed them in the mirror and set my hairbrush down to face them. "...Yes?" I asked, a little confused as to what they were doing in here. Of course, they responded in unison. Something I just knew would get old. What between them and the hot Hitachiin twins. "Master Tamaki wishes for us to make you beautiful for your first day as a host guest!" They practically squealed when I nervously said "Okay..".

Next I knew, my hair was being pulled in every sort of direction, and my face was constantly being paraded by numerous brushes and colors. I wasn't sure how to respond to this kid of attention, so I just kinda.. let it happen.

When the commotion was finally over, each of them turned me around to face a full length mirror.

"Wow.." I said, practically gasping. My hair had been braided into a sort of crown around the top of my head, while the rest fell just above my waist in curls. I admired to how natural my makeup was, yet my face seemed to glow. I was so beautiful! All I could do as turn around and hug the both of them as best I could in my small arms.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I had never felt this confident before, always concerned about my appearance, and nervous about how my image was to the public. I always felt ugly.. and kind of strange looking. But now.. now I was finally happy with how I looked.. and all they had to do was my hair and makeup! I released them finally. The looks on their faces gave it away that they hadn't been hugged very much, and I felt kind of embarrassed.

I whirled back around to my reflection and happily reached for my bag. Now it was off to school! I couldn't wait to see Haruhi and the others. And, even though it kind of bugged me, I couldn't wait to see the Shadow King either. He did make me annoyed, but I could tell, he was also a friend.

I descended down the white staircase that led to the front door, and there I found my brother staring at his phone, stressing about the time. He looked up, "There you are I was beg-" His eyes widened and next thing I knew, I was in a tight hold, wedged in between both his arms. I struggled for air the tighter his grip got. I heard him squeal, "Oh my gosh Ayaka! You looks so so cute! I can't believe how cute you look! You are gonna fit in perfectly at Ouran! Oh you sweet thing you!" I was being spun around in his arms and when he finally stopped, I had to hold my head from how dizzy I got.

"Tamaki!" I yelled, "Please.. Can we just go.." He looked at me and smiled again. Then nodded. We then walked down the stairs as the famous black limousine pulled up in front of us, and the driver stepped out. He, as normal, took our bags and we jumped in. I adjusted my black bow, and looked over my pastel yellow dress. It reminded me of something I meant to ask yesterday.

"So... I have a question.." My brother looked back at me.

"Yes?"

"Why does Haruhi where a guy's school uniform?"

He was silent for a little while and then put his finger to his chin looking up.

"You know.. I'm not sure.. After the school festival everyone kinda knew the truth about her gender... So, I'm not sure.." He looked back at me resting his hands back in his lap. "Why don't you ask her?" He smiled.

I thought about it, then remembered how Haruhi's dad, was a cross-dresser. Maybe she just wants to try it out? "Nah.." I said, "I just thought maybe you knew, seeing as you two are pretty close.."

This unexpectedly made his blush madly and he looked away from me. I smiled evilly. "Tamaki...do you like Haruhi?" He refused to look back at me, but his face got even redder. I just giggled to myself.

I wonder if I'll ever find someone special. These were my thoughts the rest the way to the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to my followers! Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Chapter 7: Preparations**

"..and in conclusion, please be sure to have last week's projects ready for presentation..dismissed." I grabbed my bag and stood up from my desk, being sure to grab my music notebook as well. "That's right..." I thought, "I keep forgetting to ask Tamaki if Dad has my old harp still.."

I walked out of the room and turned to my right, to find the Hitachiin twins waiting for me. They had an impatient look on their faces. I crossed me arms. "I know.. I know.. I'm late.. sorry.. not all of us have free periods to end the day you know..". Hikaru just rolled his eyes and Kaoru unfolded his arms, walking toward me and taking my bag. I smiled sweetly at his kindness and did a curtsy as best I could.

"Come on," an impatient Hikaru said, while Kaoru continued the sentence by saying, "Boss is waiting." They turned on their heels simultaneously, and began to walk down the hall, expecting me to follow. Which, I did.

We walked down the hall, up stairs, and then down more halls, all three of us in silence. Finally we reached Music Room #3 and I tapped Kaoru's shoulder, wanting my bag back. He got the message and handed it to me. Our hands brushed against each other and I tried not to blush. Wow.. this guy was hot.

I giggled a little and he just looked at me weird. Anyways, Hikaru opened the brass handle and we all three walked in. Honey-Sempai was running around like a crazy person, trying to get his costume in order. I watched the twins as they walked through the doors at the back of the room, changing into costume as well I guessed. Today's theme was summer. Honey-Sempai wore an adorable floaty around his waist, along with bright orange shorts and green trim. He looked so adorable! Yet, he was still freaking out because him and Mori-Sempai couldn't find the box of leis used as costumes, and props.

I giggled as he ran around. I then looked up and saw Haruhi. She wasn't in a costume. "Haruhi? Aren't you cosplaying too?" She just shook her head.

"No.." She replied, "Sempai won't let me be in public with a swimsuit on.. too revealing I guess..". She folded her arms and looked around the room. "Have you seen a silver tray anywhere in here? I'm in charge of serving drinks and finger sandwiches."

I shook my head. "Nope.. sorry.." "It's fine.. I'll see you later. Oh! Sempai was looking for you.." "Okay thanks Haruhi.. catch you later.." I waved as she left my company and hurried around the room looking for the tray.

"Ayaka!" I whirled around, my blonde locks hitting me in the eyes. I saw Tamaki running toward me in shorts that matched the purple of his eyes. He stood in front of me and looked me over before frowning and saying, "You're wearing that?" I looked down at my uniform.

"Well, what do you propose I wear Big Brother?" I crossed my arms in confusion, as I watched him tap his chin.

"Go see Kyoya.. he has you're outfit..I'm just surprised he hasn't given it to you yet." Tamaki winked and then sped off to the other side of the room, helping Mori-Sempai finished decorating.

I felt all fuzzy inside when the twins came out of the dressing room. They were topless and each wore a different color pair of shorts. Hikaru wore green, while Kaoru wore blue. The both also had sandals on and were looking around the room in a rather bored fashion. I couldn't help but stare. It seemed to me they were both working on a six-pack, and the thought of a developed one made me swoon. I was captivated in their awe!

"Ahem.." I turned around to see Kyoya-Sempai. He was wearing a flower shirt with black swimming shorts, along with a lei around his neck. He had a paper bag in his left hand, and his typical clipboard in his right.

I shook my head, to clear myself of the Hitachiin daze I had been entranced in. "Kyoya-Sempai.." I said, and pointed to the bag. "What's that?"

He looked at it, as if he was confused were it came from but eventually handed it to me. "It's you're outfit. Tamaki had it made up for you by the Hitachiin twins. Granted they didn't know much about you, so they also sent their apologies if it isn't your style.." He pushed his glasses up with two fingers. "Here."

I took the bag and looked inside before walking toward the changing room. Wow.. not only did I get to sit in on the Host Club, I also got to cosplay too?!

The dress fit nicely. It wasn't near as long as my uniform though. It was a few inches above my knees, (I was thanking God that I bothered to shave my legs this morning) and form fitting around my chest. I admired it in the mirror that was in front of me. It was white.. and then it had a bright blue ribbon and bow that went around the area just below my average sized chest. It also had straps that were two-fingers in width. I loved it! I spun around in the mirror and when I let all my hair down, it was wavy from the crown braid.

I looked like I came from the beach. At this I giggled because I hadn't been to the beach in a long time. I remember how much I love the ocean.. and how much Tamaki does too. I wonder if Haruhi has ever been to a beach?

"Ayaka..?" I heard footsteps coming and I quickly stuffed all my other clothes in the brown paper bag, and hopped out from the changing room. The floor was so cold on my bare feet!

"Yes?" I said, looking up to see Kaoru in front of me in his blur shorts. The same blue as my ribbon. My mouth just gaped open as I crossed my arms and looked down, feeling my face start to flush.

"You look... I mean.. I guess.. it's..."

"You don't have to say anything.." I looked up to see his face was just as red as mine. We both turned our back to the other and I jumped back in the changing room, banging my head against the mirror. God I'm such an idiot..

I heard his footsteps quickly go out of the room, and back into the main one. Next I heard slower footsteps coming. This time I peeked my head out to make sure it wasn't Kaoru, and it wasn't.

"Tamaki!" I smiled as I stepped out and curtsied. I giggled as he pat my head and smiled back at me.

"You look so cute Little Princess.." He laughed and hugged me. I hugged back and he took my hand and we strolled out of the changing room back into the main room that the others were in.

It was almost time to start!

 **A/N: Does anyone read this? If so, I would like to know.. it's always a good feeling as an author to know that your work is being read by others. Also, if you are, tell me who you believe Ayaka should be shipped with and why. I'm open to your opinions. Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It is making me sad that no one is reviewing this.. I am not even sure how people feel about my story and its giving me writers block.. Again.. I don't own anything in regards to OHSHC.. only my OC's**

 **Chapter 8: First Day and Awkward Moment**

"Wow.." I said to myself. There were so many girls here! So many fan-girls I should say rather. How on earth can some of these girls be so shallow? I mean honestly, is playing dumb the secret to getting boys? No.. wait.. I forgot... it's their job. It's the boys job to make these airheads feel this way.

I wasn't sure how I felt though about watching my big brother swoon over girls, whom he didn't even know their names. It felt kind of wrong seeing him do this. Those poor girls. I mean, think of how heartbroken they would be if any one of these boys showed more affection to a different girl. Hmm.

"Hi.. who are you?" I turned around, to see a red headed girl. She had freckles and bright green eyes. I was about to answer when Kyoya-Sempai cut me off from behind me, "She's simply a prop. Modeling the Hitachiin's latest sun dress. Are you interested in this product Miss?" My mouth dropped open at what happened next. The girl started beaming and sparkles went all over her as she squealed and said, "Oh Kyoya! I'll take one! Better yet, I'll go tell my friends over there that this dress is up for sale.. Did the Hitachiin twins ever touch it?" Kyoya smiled and pushed his glasses up before replying with a slight laugh and then saying, "Oh my sweet darling.. they designed it." The girl practically melted on the spot and then looked me over again.

I rolled my eyes and decided to play along finally. I twirled around and sparkle smiled all kawaii like. "Yeah! Isn't it just amazing!" I flipped my hair and giggled, placing my index finger on my cheek before tilting my head and smiling. The girl nodded and then dashed over to her table of friends. I rubbed my fingers on my chest before blowing on them in a "I'm-a-natural" way.

Kyoya was already gone to the table of Hitachiin fashion-hungry guests. I just blew my golden bangs out of my face and turned red once I saw what Kaoru and Hikaru were doing. Hikaru had his younger brother in his arms and was in a position to where their lips were only about an inch apart. His hand was placed firmly on Kaoru's back while the other stoked his face. They stayed posed like this while the three or four screaming girls lost complete control over themselves and squealed loudly.

"They always do that." I saw Haruhi had walked up next to me in her uniform, holding her silver tray that had small sandwiches on it.

"Really..?" I replied kinda disappointed.

"Yeah.. it's their bit I guess..They get girls to fan over their 'brotherly love' I believe is the simple way of putting it.."

"Haruhi..?" I played with my hair trying to avoid her eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"Kaoru... is he? I mean well... does he.. Um.."

Haruhi just stared at me blankly as words vomited out of my mouth and my face turned redder.

"Never mind," I shook my head and looked around for Tamaki. He of course had a table of four girls drooling over his every word and move. "Tamaki knows his stuff.. is he like that with every girl?"

Haruhi nodded her head and then smiled. "Yeah.. he's a real charmer." She said that kind of sarcastically. I looked at my brother again and we made long enough eye contact for him to wink at me, then he went back to his entertaining role.

I crossed my arms and sighed. I don't know if I could ever be a host.

I put my uniform back on and placed the lovely sun dress back in the paper bag. I fixed my hair by pulling it up in a messy bun, and stepped outside the changing room. In the main room, Mori-Sempai and Honey-Sempai were cleaning up the different props and decorations. I looked around and realized, maybe this wasn't the place for me. I mean yeah sure.. my brother is here.. but, what business do I have here?

I'm not a guy, so I can't entertain girls.. and I don't owe this club anything.. so I don't have that reason either. During my thought pondering, I felt a finger tap my shoulder and I spun around to see none other than Kaoru. My heart sped up and my face instantly flushed.

"Um.. here... I was.. I mean.. it was... thanks for the dress.." He stared at me then put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled. I smiled. He smiled.

"Yeah.. sure.. anytime.." We both just stared at each other again. It seemed like the world just kinda stopped too.

…...

It was really awkward.. but luckily Tamaki came out of his dressing room. Adjusting his tie, he stated. "Alright Little Princess.. ready to head home? I'm starved.."

Kaoru and I never broke eye contact as I nodded and Tamaki smiled.

"Okay then.. Let's go."

Kaoru was first to look away, "Yeah.. I need to find Hikaru.. I'll see you two tomorrow then?"

"Yup" My brother smiled again and I just looked down and nodded, tightening my grip on the paper bag that held my summer dress.

Kaoru smiled and waved at us as we walked away.

I'm such an idiot.. why can't I just talk to him. I have my brother here now.. so why do I still feel empty. Maybe it's because I know something Tamaki doesn't. Because she's gone.. and that's the real reason I came home to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Tea Burns**

She was gone. That was the sad truth. It was also the reason I needed to be with him again. So I wouldn't completely fall apart, or go all the way and be gone from the world.

"Remember, stay nice, and play well with the other hosts. You may not be a host, but you are my sister, meaning you must act like one." Tamaki ate his breakfast quickly. "I am their _king_ you know."At this he stopped to smile and admire himself. I could tell the title "king" was very pleasing to him

"Okay.. I will.."  
"Even Kyoya?"

I sighed. "Even Kyoya.."

"Good." He patted around his face with a napkin before deciding it was clean. "I must get ready as you should as well. It's our first weekend all together and I want you to look presentable."

I rolled my eyes, but corrected myself with a happy smile.

"Alright"

He pushed his chair in and sped walked upstairs to his bedroom. I took my last bite and did the same, running up to my room and then pressing the little white button that summoned to servants.

As ordered, they came in seconds and knocked on my door. I let them in then asked them to sit down. "What should I wear? I want to look presentable.. but not to formal." The girls exchanged glances before one of them got up and went to the large closet.

When she returned, there was a flowy flower patterned dress in her hands. Her twin had also gotten up and went to the large closet room, bringing out a white ribbon, and white flats. I nodded in approval and thanked them for their help before dismissing them. I didn't have a very good fashion sense, so it was very nice to have them on my side.

I got ready quickly, placing the ribbon in my hair, and sliding the flats on. One last check in the mirror and then I was off to the main hall where the rest of the hosts were already hanging out. "Good afternoon everyone" I waved happily as I came down the stairs. My dress was about an inch higher than my knees and once I got to the bottom of the staircase, I took one end of the hem in my hand, and curtsied.

I smiled when Honey-Sempai walked up to me holding Usa-Chan. "Wow Aya-Chan.. you look so cute!" He said sweetly, with little flowers surrounding him as he spoke. Mori made a small noise that signified he agreed with his blonde cousin. I looked over to Haruhi, who was wearing caprees, black flats and a T-shirt. I sighed. At least she was wearing a couple pins to pull her bangs back.

Folding my hands in front of me, I walked towards the group with Mori and Honey in front of me. Kyoya and Tamaki were looking through catalogs discussing possible upcoming themes for the clubs guests. Haruhi was sitting in a chair staring at her phone with a cup of tea on the end table next to her, while the twins were playing a video game on the nearby flat screen.

"So this was a host club meeting?" I thought to myself. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen where I decided to make some tea for myself. Not long had I been in the kitchen, that Karou had followed me. He watched me like he was seeing a ghost. I turned to him worried I had done something wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you have servants that do that for you?" He asked, pulling up a chair at the bar where I was heating the water.

"Yeah.. but I like to do it myself.. that way I get it exactly how I like it." I giggled and then smiled.

"Hm.. I see..". I kept working and then once the water was finally hot enough, I pulled it off the burner.

"Do you.. want.. any?"

"Sure." He replied. I nodded and went to the cupboards before taking two matching tea cups along with their designated plates. Happily, I poured the water, and mixed the herbs. Next, I handed his cup and leaned forward on the counter, holding mine in a way that kept my hands warm.

We both sipped and drank in silence before I started. "So.. you're the younger one right? Hikaru is your older brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah.. being the younger sibling kinda sucks.. even if it is by only a few minutes..." I smiled.

"Oh yeah.. try a whole year. Tamaki was born a year older than I was."

Kaoru just looked up at me and smiled. "I don't think I could handle that big a difference." He paused. "Come to think of it.. I'm sure I would be a totally different person if I didn't have a twin."

I giggled and looking back up at him said, "I'm almost positive you would be Kaoru.."

He looked down and then back up smiling at my comment. "I bet you're right."

I smiled and then turned around with my cup in hand, digging through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?"

"Crackers.. I like to dip them in my tea.." I was focusing on not spilling and dug with one hand, when I saw Kaoru's arm reach in by my head. He pushed away two boxes and there they were! I smiled and we both went for the same box when his chest bumped my arm, knocking my cup of hot tea down my shirt.

"Ahh..." I bit my lip trying not to scream. His eyes grew when he saw my chest steaming and starting to blister.

"Oh my god! I.. I'm so.." he looked around frantically for a towel. Locating one, he grabbed it and started patting my chest dry, not even realizing what he was doing. It didn't even register to me that his towel wrapped hand was patting my boobs dry. The tea was really hot and I tried not to focus on that. By the time it clicked for both of us what he was doing, our faces turned bright red.

"Uh.. I um.." I just took the towel from him and started patting myself dry.

"It's um.. it's okay Kaoru," I finally set my cup down and Kaoru was getting another towel wet with cold water. He handed it to me and I used that one to try to prevent the blistering.

I flinched in pain from the stinging. But, after everything was dry, I looked up at Kaoru who looked very concerned. He took his hand and gently touched my shoulder. "Are.. you alright?"

I nodded. Our faces so close, so so close. I could feel his warm breath on my face is how close we were. I'm sure he realized that because his face was as red as mine. I finally decided that one of us should do something, so I looked away and he snapped out of the trance I knew neither of us wanted to snap out of.

He cleared his throat and took his hand from my shoulder, walking back to his chair at the bar. I walked swiftly back up the stairs to my room to change.

"Oh my god.." I thought. "I could've just kissed Kaoru Hitachiin."

 **A/N: Leave comments including ideas for future captures, or just kind words :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So.. please leave comments you guys on how you feel about the Ayaka x Kaoru ship.. please ^_^**

 **Chapter 10: The Bridge**

"That was the most eventful evening ever." I thought to myself as I brushed my hair. Today was Sunday morning which meant it has been officially 16 hours since Kaoru and I almost kissed. Would he really kiss me? No way... maybe?

I shook my head of the thoughts. Because, if he didn't intend to kiss me, the odds of me ruining the potential friendship with drama would sky rocket. But, if he did.. that increased my chances of finding love. Finding love was something that I had always wanted to do. It's one of the reasons I left Japan was to be with Mother. To feel that real love from someone. To feel loved.

I pulled on another dress similar to the one I wore the night before. Only this one was a pastel blue that ties around my neck to hold it up. I sighed, just leaving my hair down for the day. I wasn't feeling like myself. I was feeling confused, happy, and kind of nervous all at the same time. Just thinking of Kaoru's face made me feel warm inside, but the next thought I had was him never talking to me. That made me feel cold and empty, making my heart drop down to the floor. I didn't want that.

"Ayaka..?" I looked up from my morning breakfast up at my blonde brother.

"Yeah?" I sighed again.

"C'mon what's wrong..? You left randomly up to your room early in the evening.. and I went in to check on you, your door was locked..something wrong?" He put his fork down and folded his hands, looking at me. I looked down feeling guilty. I had lots to tell him, but I didn't want to tell him everything. Especially about last night.

"Kaoru convinced Hikaru to leave early too.. I hope you're okay.."

"I'm fine Tamaki.." I looked up and fake smiled, "see.. fine."

I then stood up and walked to the door. Leaving a dumb founded brother and bringing an even heavier weight with me.

I needed a walk. I needed to clear my head. I looked up at the cherry blossoms again and decided to sit on a random bench that was just under one. It was already covered in pink petals and I smiled at how pretty it looked. I cleared myself off a spot, and there I sat. Contemplating life and why I had even bothered to come to this place anyway. Why I had left home to be with Tamaki and Dad.

It wasn't my choice. It was fate that brought me here. Fate had once again chosen my course for me. Why was I so broken, but to afraid to tell anyone. Why did this happen to people like me who aren't strong enough to fight for themselves.

It was then that I decided I needed someone. Not just any someone. I needed someone to talk to. Maybe Haruhi? No.. she needs things explained bluntly and I'm not sure I can handle that right now. But, if not Haruhi.. the who?

Just then, you wouldn't believe it, but the Hitachiin brothers were walking down towards the bench I had been sitting on. I wrapped myself tighter in my small wrap to try and hide my face. How could I face Kaoru? Guess I'm gonna have to.

"Hey Ayaka!" Hikaru came running up to me and stood in front of me. He was wearing sunglasses, ones that matched his brothers, who was standing behind with his head down. I blushed, seeing Kaoru reminded me of last night. His warm breath, his concerned eyes, his willing attitude.

"Oh.. hey guys.. Um.." I struggled for words. "What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing really.." Hikaru replied, "Just off to the Boss's for some video games. Surprised to see you out here actually."

"Oh I'm just... taking a walk." I blushed again as Kaoru looked up at me and my head darted back down. Hikaru must have caught onto the tension because somehow he convinced both of us that we should stay here on this bench while he went ahead to Tamaki's house. "I kinda lost that battle" I thought.

We both just sat in silence, watching Hikaru's figure get smaller and smaller as he walked to the house. Finally I looked at Kaoru and he smiled at me. "Um.. you're.. are you.. does it.. sting?" I could tell he was trying hard not to obviously be looking at my chest. So I made it easy and just shook my head.

"No.. don't worry.. I'm fine." I smiled back and he looked relieved.

"Okay good. I was kinda worried. I'm not usually so clumsy. Hikaru is the one always in a hurry." We both laughed at the clear evidence that just took place, to further prove his point.

"Hey.. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night.. I just was kinda worried about you.. I didn't mean to make you blush so much.." He smirked then kinda laughed, and looked back at me. I was a little confused actually at this. So.. did he want to kiss me?

"Did you want to kiss?" I heard myself say out loud. I quickly put both my hands over my mouth and stood up. My face was so beat red, I might be mistaken for a tomato. Then I turned and started running away, the opposite direction Tamaki's was.

"Why! Why did you say that you fool! You ignorant, naive, little, immature fool!" I screamed at myself in my mind as I kept running and running. I made it to a bridge that want over a small creek. I looked behind me and there I saw Kaoru running after me!? At least.. I think that's Kaoru. I couldn't tell.. the light was going... so.. so dark and I..I couldn't really...-

 _Kaoru's P.O.V._

" _Did you want to kiss?" I heard her sweet voice say. She sounded so unsure of herself. So weak and afraid. But, before I could even respond I just saw her take off. I screamed her name and started to go after her. Dodging trees and weaving through people._

 _"_ _Did I?" I thought, "Did I want to kiss Ayaka? Boss's sister?"_

 _I kept up with her. Always having her in my view until finally she stopped, giving me time to catch up. She had stopped on the old stone bridge over Wells Creek and I saw her looking at me. I kept running toward her but something wasn't right._

 _She wasn't moving anymore, but then.. she did. She seemed to completely have lost her balance and fell right over the edge._

 _"_ _AYAKA!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could to the edge. By the time I reached it, she was already in the water. I sped down the side and to the bank where I waded up to my knees in the water. There she was._

 _She was laying in the cold water. Soaked. She looked pale and sad, like all she ever wanted was to be held by someone she cared about. Her body was submerged except for the outline of her face. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bank where I lay her down and checked for vitals._

 _I sighed, relieved that she was still breathing, and that her heart was still beating. I pushed her wet hair out of her face, and picked her up in my arms again, holding her close, thankful that I hadn't just lost her._

 _I carried her small body all the way to Tamaki-Sempai's house. When I reached the door, I leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "Yes.. my answer is yes." before I knocked._

 **A/N: Sooo Cute!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, but thank you for my reviews, I appreciate them very much! ^_^**

 **Chapter 11: Hospital**

I woke up in a room that I realized was not my own, in a bed that was not my own, and even in clothes that were not my own. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked myself, as my eyes opened all the way. I looked around this strange room, and noticed many pink and white balloons, and a few bouquets of flowers. I also saw a monitor that was next to me, monitoring my heart rate it seemed. I looked down and saw an IV connected to the top of my hand. My anxiety instantly started flaring up.

Even though I wanted desperately to get up and out, I couldn't even move my body. It was sore and tired. I had no strength left. The last I remembered was running down the street from- oh God.

Kaoru.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was completely annoyed and embarrassed, as I recalled the events I last remembered. I couldn't think too much about it though, because there was a small knock on the door before a small lady wearing a small white nursing outfit and white cap came inside, holding a clipboard. It then sunk in. I was in a hospital. She didn't speak to me, only looked at the monitor, wrote some notes on her paper, then left.

I was really confused now. What really happened to me? Next, another knock came at the door, and this time it was a face that I was relieved to see.

Tamaki.

"Hey..." He said quietly, before coming to my side and placing his hand on my forehead. I responded by smiling and turned my head slightly to look at him. This took more energy than expected though.

"I'm so glad you're alright.." he said, equally as quiet. I smiled again. I was happy thought that I didn't even need to ask him what had happened before he started telling me. "I was so scared.. you fell off a bridge and landed in the freezing creek.. Kaoru said that when he found you, you were all pale.."

I didn't respond as well because I didn't know what to think. My options here were A) be happy I'm alive, but sad I'm in a hospital or B) be sad that Kaoru had to rescue my stupid butt, yet be happy it was him.

"...Apparently you have blood sugar problems. You didn't really touch your breakfast yesterday so.. maybe that's why you blacked out is because you're body didn't have any sugar in it..." I was absolutely shocked. This had never been a problem before. Why now?

"Wait? Yesterday?!" I thought to myself. Another knock came at the door and Tamaki lifted his hand from my forehead to answer it.

I heard soft voices and then he pushed through. He pushed right through my ignorant brother. Like a knight in shining armor, he came. Very faintly I called his name, "...Kaoru..." My body ached so much as I struggled to even look up, but I had to... I had to see him.

He rushed over to my bedside and his eyes began to feel with tears, as the rest of his features were busy giving him a woried look. He gently took my hand and I could tell Tamaki wouldn't have that. Before I could even get used to the warmth of the Hitachiin's hand, my brother slapped it away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU;RE DOING YOU PERVERT!" Tamaki screamed. I closed my eyes at the loud noise and made a small noise showing my annoyance. I half expected Kaoru to leave, but he didn't he just out right threw the matter back in Tamaki's face, by taking my weak and pale hand into his strong, warm one. He took a deep breath.

"...No Boss... I need to talk to her..." he said calmly.

"I'll deal with YOU later... let her rest... don't be too long...!" With that I watched as he stomped to the door and left, taking his furious attitude with him.

I heard Kaoru finally exhale as he looked back at me. While still holding my hand, he reached over and pulled himself up a chair to sit in.

"...Hi..." He whispered.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush. I wanted to tell him how much of a fool I was to rush into a stupid question like that, and I wanted so desperately to apologize for all the trouble I'd caused him. But I could just make out a noise that barley resembled a reply of "Hello".

I winced as his other free hand pushed some of my long blonde locks out of my face. I then smiled and opened my eyes a little more, revealing the full amethyst color they were. He chuckled to himself slightly and gave me a happy smile.

"How are you feeling..." he asked, concerned.

I simply smiled and nodded lightly.

He swallowed and then looked down, and when he looked back up at me, he stood. I smiled and he smiled. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but was taking time to rehearse it first in his mind.

He gripped my hand a little harder, and then leaned over. His face was again so close to mine, as if he was recreating the night of the tea spill.

He smiled as his face got closer and closer, until eventually I felt his warm lips land on the side of my forehead. I sighed relieved that it wasn't a lip-to-lip. He pulled away and I smiled up at him. He then put his head near my ear and whispered, "...get well soon Blondie.." I smiled and he pulled away, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out.

With that, I was satisfied. I was so happy that I could just get out of this bed and do cartwheels all around the room! But, I remembered I couldn't I was still weak, and I needed rest.

So I closed my heavy eyes, and the last I remember was creasing both sides of my lips into an overjoyed smile.

 **A/N: PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON THIS SHIP, AND OTHER IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS ^_^ THANK YOU!**


End file.
